Ghosts of Baltimore
by UnstoppableForce
Summary: A murderer escapes from jail, forcing the team to head back to Baltimore and reopen the case that caused Tony and Gibbs' paths to cross eight years ago. Slash - Gibbs/DiNozzo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS.

Reviews are love. Seriously. :D

.

Gibbs closed the door softly behind him as he entered the Director's office.

"You wanted to see me, Leon?" He enquired.

"Yes. Sit down, would you?" Vance replied. Gibbs frowned, the look on Vance's face wasn't a happy one, but complied, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Why'd you call me up here?" He asked.

"Jimmy Richardson. You know him?"

"I know more than one Jimmy Richardson, you're gonna have to specify."

"Baltimore. Eight years ago?"

"_That _Jimmy Richardson. Yeah, I know him. What about him?" Gibbs said, suddenly not liking where this conversation was going.

"He escaped from prison. They were transferring him to a lower security jail late last night when the bus was attacked. He got away. The locals believe that it was planned. They called me this morning, said we had to be informed due to the ties to one of our own." Vance said.

"Why were they moving him to a lower security joint anyway? He brutally murdered an entire family, kidnapped and shot a cop, made threats to that cop's life. He should be in maximum security. What the hell happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know, I'm trying to find out but... people are being tight lipped. I'll get to the bottom of it. Now. Agent DiNozzo's life is in danger with Richardson on the loose. He needs to know Gibbs, are you going to tell him or am I?" Vance asked.

Gibbs thought about his lover, who had been so happy when they'd left the house that morning, so happy bouncing balls of paper off McGee's head when Gibbs had been called up to the Director's office. Gibbs would usually have called him on something like that, but Tony hadn't been back from the Seahawk for that long so Gibbs was letting him get away with things a little more. He'd have to crack down on it at some point, but so far Tony hadn't been too bad, mostly just throwing things at McGee and verbally tormenting the younger agent. No super-glue had been near any keyboards, floors, chairs or other areas. Yet.

"I'll tell him." Gibbs decided. "He needs to hear this from me."

.

Gibbs strode into his team's section of the squadroom, Vance half a step behind him. All three members of his team were sitting at their desks, typing up their reports from the previous day. Gibbs was glad to see that Tony had quit the target practice, not wanting the younger man to be seen acting less than professionally by Vance. He knew that McGee didn't really mind as much as he said he did, but Vance didn't know this and Gibbs was worried Tony would get a reprimand, something the other man could very much do without.

Tony looked up from his computer screen as Gibbs strode past alone, Vance having decided to lean against the divider next to Tony's desk, arms folded along the top.

"What's up Boss? We got a case?" Tony asked.

"Not exactly DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. McGee and Ziva looked up then, having been listening in.

"What then?"

"Jimmy Richardson escaped custody last night." Gibbs gave it to the younger man straight. He never danced around the facts where Tony was concerned. For the most part anyway.

"Escaped custody Boss? Shouldn't that have been jail?" Tony questioned.

"No. Apparently he was being transferred to a lower security joint. He escaped when the transport was attacked. Locals believe it was planned." Gibbs stated.

Tony frowned. "Why was he being transferred? He should be in maximum security, that's what he was sentenced to at trial."

"I haven't been able to find that out yet Agent DiNozzo. I'm looking into it." Vance interjected.

"Okay..." Tony trailed off. McGee and Ziva finally decided to speak up.

"Who's Jimmy Richardson Boss?" McGee asked.

"He's a murderer McGee. Murdered a Marine Gunnery Sergeant, his wife and his two daughters at The Rose Hotel in Baltimore eight years ago." Gibbs replied. "Marine Gunnery Sergeant Tom Oxley, his wife Elena and his two daughters Lily and Josie. Slit the kids' throats, shot the wife three times, twice in the chest, once in the leg, and shot the Gunny eighteen times total. Oxley put up one hell of a fight; as far as me and DiNozzo could gather he was bleeding from at least ten GSW's and still tried to fight the perp."

McGee winced. Ziva decided to ask a question, spying Abby and Ducky exiting the elevator.

"So. Baltimore, eight years ago...?"

"Yes Ziva. This case is how I met Tony." Gibbs answered the unspoken question.

"Now that was a crime scene I will never forget Jethro, and not because it was a bloodbath." Ducky piped up. Six heads swivelled to face him.

"What do you mean Ducky?" McGee asked.

"The fight over jurisdiction was rather amusing, Timothy."

"How so?" Ziva asked.

"Neither Anthony or Jethro wanted to give up the scene. It was quite the sight, watching the two of them stare each other down." Ducky smiled at the memory.

"Gibbs won though, right?" McGee said.

"No, actually Timothy. Anthony did."

Both Ziva and McGee's jaws dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I do believe Anthony threatened to shoot Jethro at one point if he didn't back down and get out of his way, even going so far as to pull his gun." Ducky looked directly at Tony, causing the younger man to blush when everyone else followed suit. "His fate was decided in that moment."

"His fate, Ducky?" Vance asked.

"Yes. Jethro was never going to let Anthony stay working for Baltimore PD when he could stand up to him without flinching and _win_." Ducky clarified. "Only three people have ever managed to stand up to Jethro like that and not get shot that I know of, and of those, only Anthony is still alive."

"Who were the other two?" McGee asked. He had a suspicion, but needed clarification.

"Shannon and Kelly." Ducky said quietly. McGee nodded, his suspicions now confirmed. There was silence for a few seconds.

"So. What else happened, you just find the perp and put him away or...?" McGee looked between Gibbs and Tony, silently asking either for an answer.

"We spent two weeks chasing him, Tony's partner having finally had a hissy fit and left us to solve the case in peace. Shared jurisdiction in case you were wondering. Richardson ended up taking a hostage in the hope that he'd be able to get away easier. Ended up taking them to the hotel where the original scene was, planning to shoot them in the head to distract the cops while he made his getaway." Gibbs said.

"Did he do that? Did he kill them?"

"No."

"Who was the hostage?"

"The lead detective on the case. DiNozzo." Gibbs said. All heads turned to Tony again, who shrugged.

"Hey, it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Not like he hurt me or anything." Tony played it down.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"Yes Boss?"

"Has all the repeated head trauma finally caught up to you?" At Tony's frown he continued. "Cause I'm pretty damn sure you had a hole in your stomach when we got to ya. Was I, the doctors and paramedics all wrong in saying it was a gunshot wound and your stomach just spontaneously acquired a hole or not?"

Tony blushed again.

"Well... there was that I guess..." He trailed off. Gibbs shook his head and sighed. Vance decided now was the time to speak up.

"Okay. Due to threats made against Agent DiNozzo's life by the escapee, both originally when he was taken hostage, in interrogation, at trial and apparently also in prison, I think the best idea would be for Agent DiNozzo to be placed in protective custody until Richardson is captured."

"He doesn't need to, Director." Gibbs stated.

"Why not? He lives alone, he should be with someone at least."

Gibbs looked at Tony, who shrugged.

"Up to you." Tony said. No-one else had a clue what they were talking about.

"He doesn't need someone to stay with. He lives with me." Gibbs said, inwardly hoping and praying that this wasn't going to end both his and Tony's careers.

"Lives with you? Since when?" Vance asked. He didn't make a habit of checking where his agents were living.

"Since just after that incident with Maddie Tyler, Sir."

"Okay. Why, may I ask?" Vance asked.

"We... we're... together, Sir." Tony stuttered, edging back and around his desk to be closer to Gibbs.

"Together?" Vance raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Together." Tony had reached Gibbs' side by now, and to demonstrate, the older man wrapped his arm around Tony's waist.

"Ah. I see." Vance said. "Well I guess you won't be needing protective custody then, unless you both...?"

"No. We won't be needing it. Neither of us." Gibbs informed the Director, who nodded before turning back to walk up the stairs to his office.

"It won't affect your work, this relationship, will it?" He turned around a few steps later to ask.

"No. We've been together for just over a year now, it hasn't affected our work in any way."

"Okay. There's probably some things we need to talk about, but we can do that later." He turned and left. Abby squealed as soon as Vance's office door shut behind him, grabbing both Tony and Gibbs in a hug.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" She squealed, hugging the two of them tightly before letting go and punching them both on the arm simultaneously. "Why didn't you tell me?" She glared at them.

"Sorry Abbs, we just... decided it would be better kept as a secret. From everyone except ourselves." Tony said.

"Hmm. Okay. I have tests to run, and Ducky has to help me, but you two better come down and explain yourselves to me later, okay?" She kept glaring until they both nodded meekly before grabbing Ducky and dragging him off towards the elevator. Gibbs released Tony, and McGee came up to stand in front of them, Ziva alongside.

"You got a problem with this, either of you?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope, no problem at all." McGee said. Ziva shook her head.

"Okay."

"What are we gonna do Boss?" McGee asked.

"We are going to catch Richardson, before he kills again." Gibbs stated, fire in his eyes backing it up. "First, we're going back to Baltimore."

.

Reviews are good. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the insanely long wait guys – RL hit, then writers block, then I just didn't get round to continuing this. Anyway, on we go...

.

"So, what else do we need to know about the original case Boss?" McGee asked from the back seat.

"It's all in the case files, McGee. You just gotta read that." Gibbs rolled his eyes. Tony snorted from where he was sitting in the passenger side of the car.

"I meant, anything that's _not _in the case files?"

"Like what, McGoo?" Tony turned in his seat slightly to face the younger man.

"Well... I don't know! Just... something that might not have been noted down I guess..." he trailed off at Tony's glare.

"McGee?"

"Yes Boss?"

"Quit while you're behind, wouldya?"

"Yes Boss." McGee ignored Tony's triumphant smile and Ziva's snort, tipping his head down towards the case file once more.

.

They got to Baltimore eventually; Gibbs growling at the traffic, Tony swearing under his breath at it. Ziva had made a few 'helpful' comments from the back seat which had been pointedly ignored by Gibbs, and McGee had stayed silent for the most part of the trip, not wanting to earn himself another reprimand from Gibbs or Tony.

Now they were in Police Captain Joe Sampson's office, Gibbs quickly getting a briefing from Tony's old captain on the situation while Ziva and McGee half listened, half surreptitiously watched Tony talking to his old buddies through the window. Once they were done, the four of them walked out into the squadroom. Tony glanced up and upon seeing them, grabbed the arms of two of the cops he was talking to, leading them over to the group.

"Guys, this is my old partner, Riley James. Riley, this is Gibbs, Ziva and McGee," Tony said, pointing at each in turn. "Now this is Riley's new partner, Michael Waldera." Tony gestured to the sandy haired detective who looked slightly uncomfortable before muttering an excuse and wandering off. Tony glanced at Riley, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Oh, he's a bit shy. He's getting better though; you should have seen him when I got him Tony," the raven haired cop laughed. "Amazingly he's not like that on the streets or with anyone other than his fellow cops; it's strange, I've never been able to figure out why he's like that," he finished.

"Eh, some people are like that Riley. Either that or you're scaring him with your stubbornness," Tony easily avoided the playful punch that was aimed at his shoulder. "Now now, no fighting in the squad room, you should know better."

He didn't manage to avoid the second punch, so decided to go hide behind Gibbs, who rolled his eyes and turned back to Captain Sampson.

"Right. We're gonna need somewhere to work. Can you sort someplace out for us?" He asked.

"Not tonight I can't Agent Gibbs, it's getting late; heading towards shift change. Look, I've got most of my resources working on this case, why don't you take Tony and your team to a hotel and get some sleep? I'll have an area for you to work in the morning. Like I told you in my office a few minutes ago, there aren't any leads yet, but it's only a matter of time. Get the sleep while you still can."

Gibbs looked like he was going to say no for a moment, but Tony whispered something into his ear and he relented.

"Alright."

.

Nearly two hours and fifteen hotels later, they finally found one which had a room available. Only the one room which had a double bed, but the manager was getting a bunk bed added.

"Typical for us to end up here the night of a big concert. All the hotels are booked up," Tony whined.

"Quit whining Tony, we found a room in the end, didn't we?" Gibbs snapped.

"Yeah..." Tony shut up.

The room wasn't that bad. Small with the bunk beds in, but there was a reasonable amount of walking space around those. It also had a small bathroom which had caused arguments between the youngest two agents. Gibbs had solved that by pushing past them and going in there himself, Tony slipping in behind. A second later he poked his head back out.

"Joint shower. Saves water," he said, grinning before shutting and locking the door. Ziva and McGee looked at each other before turning and leaving the room with a shudder. They did _not _need that mental image, and they certainly didn't need the sound effects to go with it.

.

_**Later that Night**_

Tony and Gibbs were sharing the double bed; Ziva and McGee getting a bunk each. Ziva had decided on the top bunk, threatening McGee non too gently with her knife when he'd dared to question her decision.

Now the two younger agents watched as Tony pushed and shoved Gibbs around in the bed, getting the older man settled in a position that Tony was happy with before laying his head on Gibbs' chest. Gibbs snorted, stroking Tony's hair with his hand.

"You done?"

Tony mumbled something, half asleep already. Gibbs shook his head before shooting a pointed look at the two in the bunk beds that clearly said "Get some sleep."

So they did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Following Morning**_

.

After a mostly uneventful night's sleep – Tony had woken up several times, one of those screaming before he had to run to the bathroom to throw up – the team were now taking a look at the original scene of both crimes – the original murder case and Tony's shooting – for the new team members to get a feel for the case. In other words, McGee, Ziva and Waldera were wandering around looking at case notes while Tony, Gibbs, Sampson and Riley stood talking about the case.

'The Rose Hotel' wasn't exactly a hotel any more. It wasn't much of anything, considering it was a burnt out shell for the most part. The rooms were still there and the building was structurally stable, but the walls were scorched, the carpets melted into the floorboards. All they could do now was look at the sketches and photos, pointing out what happened where. They didn't necessarily have to do this, but considering there weren't any leads to follow yet and Gibbs didn't like sitting around doing nothing, Tony decided hastily to suggest investigate the original scene before Gibbs shot someone.

For one thing, if Gibbs had shot someone it would have made one hell of a lot of paperwork. Nevermind the fact Tony actually _liked _the people he had worked with at Baltimore. He didn't want to lose his old buddies because his current Boss shot one of them. That would be _slightly_ awkward.

He pulled his attention back to the present, hearing a cell phone ring. Sampson's. He saw the rest of the team wander back over out of the corner of his eye, while he listened to the 'yes', 'alright' and 'be right there' that his old captain was saying. The older man flipped the phone shut, turning back towards the others.

"The original witnesses are at the station; apparently they need to speak to us."

.

The hotel's old owner, a plump, greying woman called Patricia Silver, along with the other two witnesses from the original case, brunette mother of one Sammi Slater, and her dark haired husband whom she'd met through the case, Rodney Marcus Simons. Gibbs elected to take Patricia, leaving Tony with the other two while Ziva and McGee went to check in with Vance. Sampson, Riley and Waldera had had to go to a briefing on another case, but would be back as quickly as they could. Tony sat down opposite Sammi; he'd already interviewed her husband quickly, he didn't have much to say other than he hadn't seen or heard from Richardson, but if he did he would let them know. 'If I don't kill him first,' he'd said. Not that Tony blamed him, Richardson had made threats against all of the witnesses on his case. Not as... colourfully as he had against Tony though, but the threats were there nevertheless.

"So Sammi... you didn't take your husbands name?"

"Detective DiNozzo-"

"Agent, Sammi." Tony corrected gently.

"Sorry. _Agent _DiNozzo, if I had taken my husbands name I would be Sammi Simons, and while that does have a nice ring to it, it is a bit of a tongue twister if you say it too many times, don't you think?"

Tony thought about it for a minute. Then he mouthed the words to himself a few times, not seeing Sammi watching in amusement.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" He conceded. "Anyway, I have already spoken to your husband, and like I told him I will be posting two officers outside your home, in case Richardson comes back, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Agent DiNozzo."

"Call me Tony, Sammi," he told her with his usual charming smile. She giggled.

"Tony, then."

"Now, is there anything else you want to tell me? Anything out of the ordinary you've seen or heard?"

She shook her head.

"Okay then, I'll let you get back to your husband now. I must ask you both to remain at the station for the time being however; at least until I get your protection detail organised."

"Okay, thank you Tony."

Tony smiled before escorting Sammi back to her husband. Once he'd done that, he set about finding Gibbs, but got called back on the way by a young officer.

"Agent DiNozzo! We've had a sighting!"

Tony jogged back down the hall.

"Where, Officer...?"

"Officer Olsen, sir. Kyle Olsen."

"Okay Olsen, let me go find my team and we'll head out there. Where did you say the sighting was again?"

"Near the Rose Hotel sir. I've already spoken to Agent Gibbs, he's busy with interviews as are Officer David and Agent McGee; Captain Sampson and Detectives Waldera and James are also tied up. Agent Gibbs said to find you and go with you to the scene, he'd meet you there as soon as he could."

"I should really go check with Agent Gibbs..." Tony trailed off.

"There's no time! We have to go now or Richardson could get away!" The young officer was nothing if not insistent, that was for sure.

"Okay. Let's go."

Tony had a bad feeling about this.

.

They got to the scene in record time, drawing their guns and approaching the garage building next door to the burnt out hotel quietly, Tony taking the lead. They made their way through a large workshop, carefully picking their way through tools strewn across the floor. They reached the other side a few minutes later, opening a door that led to a hallway. The officer was starting to spook Tony slightly, he seemed to know just where he was going. Tony thought about calling Gibbs, but remembered that the officer had asked to borrow his cell in the car on their way over, 'had to ask the captain something' apparently, and he hadn't given it back. Tony was starting to think that this was all a set-up.

He hoped he was wrong.

.

Gibbs came out of the interview room and was met with Riley and McGee, both of them looking slightly frantic.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked cautiously.

"Do you know where Tony is?"

"No... he should be here somewhere, I haven't sent him anywhere." _I wouldn't, not without one of my team or myself. Not with that lunatic running around._

"Well... he left a note, said he'd gone with Officer Olsen to investigate a sighting. Apparently Olsen cleared it with you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No... he didn't."

.

Tony walked through the doorway that the cop pointed to, flicking the light switch as he went. He was met with Jimmy Richardson.

"NCIS. Put your hands where I can see 'em, Richardson." He ordered calmly. Richardson didn't comply.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Tony said. Richardson started to laugh. Tony began to open his mouth to ask what he was laughing at when he felt the nudge of a gun pressing against his back.

Damn, he hated it when his gut was right.


	4. Chapter 4

I have no idea if alerts are working yet, but make sure you've read chapter three before reading this chapter guys! Don't want people getting confused.

Sorry it's short, but I had a stopping point already planned. Next (and final) chapter will be longer, promise.

.

Gibbs strode down the hallway towards the squadroom, a look that could only be described as pure rage on his face. The one officer who accidentally got in his way nearly got mown down by the the force of nature that Gibbs had become, only just getting out of the way in time. He blew into the squadroom like a whirlwind, papers flying off the desks as he passed them.

"Where's the note?" He said even before he reached the team, a shade of anxiety in his tone. McGee held it out in his ungloved hand; they'd had no reason to glove up prior to touching the note, so it was moot point. Nevermind the fact that Tony's handwriting was unmistakeable and barely readable at the best of times. The team however had learnt how to read it, something akin to learning a new language they had decided. Riley and Sampson were a little rusty, but managed okay. Everyone else stood no chance. Gibbs fished his glasses out of his pocket – Tony had made sure he had them with him today – and began to read.

_ Gibbs,_

_ Went to follow the lead with Officer Olsen. He said it was fine and he'd cleared it with you. Call me when you get out of the interview._

_ Tony_

There was a tiny x at the bottom, next to Tony's name. Obviously not meant for anyone who wouldn't look too hard. Gibbs smiled softly to himself for a second before putting his bastard face back on.

"Where's the lead?"

He was met with silence.

"Does ANYONE know?" He roared. Everyone in the room flinched except Ziva and McGee. After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds, one of the other detectives spoke up.

"I'll check the phone records, see if we can get a location."

After that, everyone else scattered, mumbling things at Gibbs or Sampson as they passed. Gibbs then took to pacing, trying Tony's cell repeatedly.

No answer.

.

Tony walked behind Richardson, Olsen still pointing the gun at his back. Not that Tony really could have done anything; his hands were now cuffed behind him, with his own cuffs too. He was pissed about that. _Those cuffs are only for use on me if Gibbs has something to do with it..._ he thought, starting to smile but stopping himself short.

The gun shoved at his back insistently; he kept walking, following the subject of many nightmares through the building.

.

Gibbs looked up, hearing footsteps re-entering the squadroom.

"You got something?" He asked the nameless detective.

"Yeah... there was no call made, Agent Gibbs. No record of one, no-one overheard one and the officers down in dispatch haven't heard anything about it either, and they know everything."

Gibbs cursed.

"So... it was a hoax, and Tony got pulled right into it. Dammit!" Gibbs kicked at the nearest desk, sending even more papers flying and hurting his bad knee. Pain shot from his foot to his pelvis but he didn't notice. If anything, the pain helped him focus.

"The hotel. We'll try there. Lets go people!" He shouted, already running towards outside and the car.

.

They arrived at the hotel less than 10 minutes later due to Gibbs' driving. He had steadfastly refused to let Ziva take the wheel, instead choosing to go round at least one corner with the car on two wheels, narrowly avoiding every other car on the road and a few that weren't, and broke every speed limit on the way. The cops that were following in their squad cars were having a job keeping up, to McGee's amusement.

They all strapped on their vests, drew their guns and silently stormed the building; spreading out, clearing each room as they went. Gibbs knew where they would be though if they were here. Room 499, the scene of both the original murder and where Tony had been shot. He wanted to go straight there, but protocol kept him from doing that, which irritated the hell out of him. His lover was potentially up there being held hostage or worse, and he had to start on the bottom floor and work his way up.

.

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Eventually they got there. Room 499.

Gibbs stood to one side of the badly scorched door, waiting for one of the officers with him to kick it in as it was locked. McGee and Ziva stood just behind him, guns at the ready. The door banged open, and Gibbs was met with Tony, who was standing in the middle of the room, hands behind his back and a gun to his head.

"Hi Boss."


	5. Chapter 5

_Firstly, thanks to Bob Rhynoplasty for giving me an idea in their review for the previous chapter. -hands cookies-_

_Secondly, this is the last chapter guys! Longer though, as promised. Even if it's not by much – Sorry!_

.

Gibbs pointed his gun at Richardson, knowing instinctively that Ziva and McGee had followed suit.

"Drop your weapon and let him go." He said, voice strong and smooth; no wavers to give away his fear.

"Oh! Hello Agent Gibbs! This is just like a reunion, isn't it?" Richardson said brightly. "All we need now are some dead bodi- well... we'll have at least one of those in a few minutes, won't we Tony?" He finished, snarling into the Italian's ear and causing him to flinch. Gibbs readjusted his grip on the SIG Sauer in his hand, keeping it steady.

"Let. Him. Go." Gibbs growled. Richardson shook his head.

"No."

Gibbs felt Tony's eyes boring into him, so looked at his lover. Tony looked at Gibbs, then darted his eyes sideways toward the gun at his temple, then back to Gibbs, then down to the floor. Gibbs got the message Tony was trying to send, then nodded minutely.

It was all over in seconds after that.

Tony ducked and rolled, wrenching himself out of Richardson's grip while Gibbs fired once, twice, three times. The man's head snapped back; blood spraying all over the walls from the holes in his throat and chest. Gibbs was darting to Tony even as Richardson fell; more concerned about him than making sure the perp was down. He'd heard Tony yelp when the shots were fired and he wanted to make sure the younger man wasn't hurt.

He wasn't. Well... not seriously at any rate. One of Gibbs' bullets had clipped him in the upper arm, nothing too bad but it would need a few stitches. Tony was starting to sit up to let Gibbs unlock the cuffs holding his hands behind his back when all hell broke loose.

Everyone had forgotten about Officer Olsen, but thankfully Tony hadn't. While everyone was scrabbling for their weapons to train on the man who was currently running at Tony, Tony was drawing his legs up ready to kick.

He aimed, he fired. Kicking the officer in the groin he sent him flying backwards...

...straight into a broken metal light fitting sticking out of the wall. It penetrated the man's back with a sickening crunch, causing everyone to cringe before staring at Tony in awe.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"What, DiNozzo?"

"It is a reunion now."

Gibbs looked at his lover strangely.

"You what?"

"Well... we've got the bodies now." He said, completely seriously.

.

_**Back at NCIS – Several Hours Later**_

Tony was sitting at his desk, Abby happily fussing over him. _Probably grilling him for details of our relationship too, knowing Abby..._ Gibbs thought to himself, watching from the railings in front of MTAC. Ziva and McGee were perching on Tony's desk and leaning against the divider respectively, and even Ducky was in the fray, checking Tony's bandaged arm and pointedly not telling the rest of them that Gibbs was watching. Gibbs silently thanked Ducky for that; it wasn't too often he got to watch his Agents when they weren't aware now, Tony having gotten a lot better at sensing when Gibbs was there, even with the four months he'd spent as Agent Afloat.

He started down the stairs, headslapping McGee on his way past.

"Don't any of you have work to do?"

McGee reverted back to his old, stuttering self and muttered something in computer that Gibbs didn't understand. Ziva skirted around Gibbs, making her way back to her desk, while Abby and Ducky smiled at Gibbs and made for the back elevator rather quickly. That just left Tony.

"Come on DiNozzo; with me." Gibbs ordered, heading for the elevator. A quick glare made the woman planning to enter it with him change her mind, and Tony joined him a second later, silently waiting for the emergency stop switch to be flipped. Gibbs did just that, then turned to the younger man.

"You okay, Tony?" Gibbs hadn't been able to go to the hospital, having had to give his statement to Sampson. Riley had taken Tony instead; even though they hadn't seen each other for years Gibbs still trusted the man, even if he hadn't been able to stand Gibbs'... _unusual _style of investigation.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Tony replied, but Gibbs knew he wasn't, so decided to do something spontaneous and out of character for himself in the workplace; he drew the younger man in for a hug.

"I was so worried about you," he whispered into Tony's ear.

"I know." Tony drew back, then kissed Gibbs softly on the lips.

"Thanks. For saving me."

"I should be telling you that; you did take Olsen down after all, not entirely sure whether he was coming after you or me Tony."

"Heh. Good point."

"That doesn't mean I'm letting you off for not telling me where you were going, or for worrying me so much mind." Gibbs said sternly. Tony looked thoughtful for a second.

"So... how shall I repay you for saving me Gibbs?" He said coyly, lips brushing over Gibbs' as he said it.

"Oh... I don't know DiNozzo, I'll have to think about that." Gibbs grinned, flipping the switch back up to restart the elevator. The doors opened and Gibbs made to step out, but was stopped by Tony grabbing his arm.

"Does it require these?" Tony asked, cuffs dangling from one finger.

"What do you think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs laughed, turning and walking back to his desk.

Tony stuck his head around the corner of the elevator to watch Gibbs and grinned.

_-Finis-_

_That's all folks! And now for a smallish AN, to inform my readers that __**Moonlight**__, a Twilight AU fic of mine will be making its re-début within the next few days. It is Gibbs/DiNozzo, and... well you'll have to wait and see. Or go and read the three chapters that are currently on my profile, but I wouldn't advise that considering they will be getting rewritten lol. Anyhow, I hope some of you will read that too when I begin to post. :)_


End file.
